


Heavens Child

by wxyz_aeiou



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Grover (Percy Jackson) is a Good Friend, Hera (Percy Jackson) is a Bad Parent, Luke Castellan Redemption, Minor Original Character(s), Percy Jackson is a Mess, Percy is a Dork, Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore) Being an Asshole, Zeus's (Percy Jackson) A+ Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxyz_aeiou/pseuds/wxyz_aeiou
Summary: Rewritten, re-edited and new: Heaven's Child. Hera has a talent for asexual reproduction- but not a talent for actually parenting her kids. Read: Throwing them off a giant mountain in the sky. Josiline is what she thought was a perfect child, but basically powerless. This time instead of yeeting her out the window, she gets placed into American Fostercare. (Is it too late to take the hundred thousand mile drop?)





	1. Chapter 1

I'd first like to point out that I am not to fault for any of the following events. Bad things tend to gravitate towards me, and I have learned to avoid them altogether. 

Completely is a stretch. For even if you can hide your personality, your looks or intelligence, the problem will find you. I am what you would call a 'trouble child.' 

My 'parents' are hardly attentive and dismissive, and have sent me to a boarding school for the past seven years now, not caring how much or the quality of the program. The physiatrist says I'm looking for acceptance and attention. 

In reality, I want to ignore all the trouble that seems to find me. And up until I was sent to this 'school' that 'catered' to trouble children (my expertise) I was generally well behaved. However, once I was exposed to how dumb teachers treated me because I was troubled, I started to quietly rebel. 

I'd like to say It started when I was accused of blowing up my school bus a year and two mounts ago. 

Or, perhaps when enrolled in Yancy academy, a year ago. 

It actually started when I made the mistake of sitting with two odd-ball students; A past-pubescent sid who hid under a beanie and Percy Jackson. 

No words short of the whole Harry Potter series and then some could describe him. 

But for now, I could call him a scrawny kid with dried peanut butter on his face and jet-black hair stuck up in a constant cowlick. When I sat down next to him, the beanie kid flinched. 

I was intrigued, but not enough, so to look up from my book. We remained acquaintances and exchanged a few humorous words here and there, but we indeed became 'friends' when I told Ryan Fobanazi off after he shoved Percy into the dirt. 

Ryan Fobanazi no longer goes to Yancy academy. 

Fast forward a couple of months later to me squashed in a fish-smelling bus between the two on the way to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. 

Mythology fascinates me; the Greeks worship the same god that basically causes all problems in the first place. Most of the time, it's just because Zeus doesn't know when to stop. Focused on my book, I grabbed Percy's wrist as he went to stand up, probably to say some sarcastic retort that was about to make everything worse. 

"Absolutely not," I said in a monotone voice, eyes never looking up from the page. 

"Josie-!" Percy whined. I looked up from The Book Theif and stared directly into his eyes, silently reminding him of our pact. 

I wanted to see him here next year, as well as see the Art Museum. Although he promised he'd try his best, he still needed reminders. In return, I would tutor him in all subjects he needed help with. It seemed like an unfair trade on my part,but asking him to keep out of trouble for harder for him than it was for me to review all classes he was in a few hours. 

A snicker sounded from the back. I didn't have to turn around to see who it was. 

"Aw look, Percy and his girlfriend are holding hands!" The smile in her voice was evident. Percy opened his mouth, but my nails scraped against his skin, so instead, he let out a hiss.

"Nancy, I am aware you are not increased in being well-mannered or heterosexual, but please take your jealousy elsewhere and awknologethat neither Percy or interested in your verbal harassment attempt at flirting,"

"What?" Nancy croaked. 

"What, you didn't hear me, or What, you don't know what any of those words meant?" I asked politely, glancing over my shoulder and seeing her bright-red face with satisfaction. 

"I- just- whatever," She huffed. tuned back over and returned Grover's fist bump with minimal awkward tension and resumed my book. 

"I accept your apology," I announced. I handed Grover a napkin and helped him nitpick the sandwich out of his hair. I turned back to my book. The rest of the bus ride went smoothly after that. 

Mr. Brunner leads us to the Museum entrance and carefully went over the rules, which were mainly commonsense. Which I suppose was necessary, with this group of students. As he wheeled into the hall, I noticed Ms. Dodds following closely behind Percy. Any closer and I could have called child protective services. Percy seemed ignorant of this fact, but Grover looked tense. 

I tucked my book inside my backpack and silently handed Grover a beanie that I had forgotten about until now, for him to coverup the sticky mess that was his hair. He accepted it wordless with gratitude. I kept various things on hand for emergency purposes, including a roll of duct tape, a metal sport and a pack of bandaids.

All of which had been useful at some point in the year.

Mr. Brunner leadhis students on tour towards the Mythology exhibit, which I looked over with apparent boredom, imminently knowing about everything in the exhibition. He had discussed them all at one point, but I doubt any other students would remember such a conversation. 

I zoned out, focusing on a highly detailed stone urn replica. 

"How much does a Grecian urn?" I mumbled to my self, recalling the bad joke Grover had told me in one of our joined study sessions a few Tuesdays ago. 

Mr.Brunner cleared his throat, snapping our attention to him. And by 'our' I mean about half of the students in total.

He gestured to the statue of Kronos and the Six original Gods. Nacy snickered immaturely, and before I could prevent it, Percy responded loudly. 

"Will you shut up?" Percy yelled, obnoxiously loud and directly in my ear. I sucked in a breath and groaned. 

"Mr. Jackson." Mr. Brunner called on Percy. "Did you have a comment?"I nudged him with my foot, gently reminding him not to piss off the only teacher who hadn't gotten short with him.

"No, sir." He sighed. 

Mr. Brunner gestured to the picture on the Steele I was standing next to. 

"Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" Percy looked over, and his face looked relieved. It was one of the artifacts I had forced him to study. 

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?" I nodded in satisfaction at his answer. Percy and Mr. Brunner looked pleased. 

"Alright, Percy, can you tell me why he did that?" Percy's eyes sparked. That was on the study guide I had forced into him for the finals. 

"Uh, so after Kronos overthrew his father, he was made King God."

I coughed. 

"Titan," He quickly corrected. "Bus his father, Uranus," Cure a few snickers, from Nancy's posse, "Warned him that his kids would also overthrow him," Percy remembered from the countless hours I had forced him to recite it correctly, glancing at me for reassurance. I didn't move, but Grover gave him a helpful thumbs up. 

"Go on." The teacher prompted. 

"He, um, forgot or ignored his father's warning and had six children with his wife, Rhea. The kids were Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus, later known as gods. But Kronos knew that they were a new species of immortals, and ate them in an attempt to remain in charge." Percy said nervously. I nodded in approval. 

"And?" Our teacher prompted.

"So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife his baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters."

"Eww!" One of the girls shrieked.

"I mean, the could've have gone the other way," Percy said in response. 

"Poop gods," Grover whispered to himself. 

"Pooplympains," I added under my breath. 

"Poopdora's box," 

"The Golden Feces," 

"Craplypso," 

"Icky-ious,"

"River of shits,"

I stifled a laugh as Mr.Brunner cleaned hi throat. Percy nodded and continued. 

"-And so there was the big fight between the gods and the Titans."

"Pooplypians and the Shite-ans," I mumbled. Grover nudged me. 

"And the gods won." A few people snickered.

Nancy whispered to a friend. Rebecca, I think. "Like we're going to use this is real life. Like it's going to say that on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Mr. Brunner started. "To paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent questions, Does this matter in real life?" 

Percy shrugged. "I don't know sir." He turned to me.

"Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up utterly undigested in the titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside? "

The class drifted off into the hall following Mrs. Dodds. Most of the girls were holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and being idiots.

"C' mon, Jackson." I grabbed his arm and began to pull his words the door. 

Grover followed us, and we were about to leave Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson,"Percy turned, and I pressed a note into his hands, reading "watch out for dodds" in messy handwriting that I had prewritten. 

Also, on the flip side, the number forChild Proactive services. 

"Good luck," Grover whispered. I nudged him, and we left the exhibit. 

"We'll be waiting for you," I told him as I lead Grover outside. He chose to sit by the fountain, and I sat next to him, handing him the extra lunch I have pack for him, as he usually stole mine. He accepted it, unwrapping the sandwich to see that it was grilled cheese, nodded appreciatively, and took a bite. He looked completive for a moment but quickly ruined it.

"Jason and the Fartnoauts," He finally said. 

"Ooh, that's good,"


	2. Chapter 2

Grover and I sat on the steps, people watching. It was interesting to see the idiots of the group waste time and pull ridiculous stunts that would, eventually, lead the, towards harm. I watched with half-lidded eyes as one slid down the railing on his backpack, fell on the floor, and coped with a bloody nose. I followed Grover's gaze and spotted The Rich Kids on their phones, no doubt playing some ridiculous offensive game, all on the newest phone that had been released. 

I was on the floor, back resting against the good concrete of the fountain. I was mindlessly sorting my M&M's by color, occasionally munching on the green ones. I had given over the rest of my lunch (minus the M&M's) as I was not particularly hungry. 

Grover and I sat in silence, observing Nancy and her mindless entourage pickpocket pedestrians and assault the nearby pigeons. Grover nibbled nervously on a Fanta Can, worried for Percy. I had half a mind to remind him that aluminum couldn't be that happy, but thought better of disturbing his thoughts.

I crunched on my M&M's, mulling over my options. Percy was in there for a while, so either he was getting severely talked to, or ditched him. Perhaps I could excuse myself to the ladies room and check on him? When I was Sarah's bathroom buddy, there was an exit door we weren't allowed to go out of, but she peaked out of it anyway. It was by the Egyptian exhibit, and down the hallway from the Egyptian display was the Greek and Roman exhibition. Granted, that's assuming they were still there. If I ran, I could get there in about five minutes. 

My thoughts rambled for what seemed like an eternity (in reality, it was about five minutes) until Percy showed up. 

"Detention?" Grover asked Percy, finally pulling the now-unrecognizable can out of his mouth. I wondered how he didn't cut himself with it.

"Nah," He spoke quietly, somberly. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes." I snorted. If a stong talking too that was Brunner's way of disciplining Percy; then he'd never gotten himself in actual trouble. 

"Percy, he's hard on you because he cares about you," I reasoned. "He sees potential in you, which is why he invests so much time in you," Percy looked over at me, unamused. 

"It's just- he expects more from me, more than I can give. I'm not a genius, like you! I can't read something once and be able to recite it word for word five years later- hell, sometimes I can't even read!"

"There is no such thing as a genius, Percy. You're exaggerating," I leaned over and handed him the blue M&M's I had sorted into the plastic bag. Percy looked at them, and took them with a disgruntled 'thanks.' 

"Besides, you have such a promising future ahead of you. What your 6th-grade teacher yelled at you doesn't have to matter to you unless you want it too,"

Percy and I said nothing for a while, while I watched the cars race by in a hurry to get wherever they needed as fast as possible. I pictured my home, empty, with my newest foster-parents gone on whatever vacation they were on with whatever excuse they had. After a while, I stopped minding it. Having the whole house and credit card to yourself and being sent to various overnight camps wasn't so bad anymore. 

They really weren't such bad parents, if you think about it. It could be much worse, but they paid for the bills, made sure I wasn't dead every now and then and provided me with money and a caring next-door neighbor who'd basically been my mom for the past two years, so I wasn't completely abandoned. Just alone. 

Which was a step up from constantly meddling with my life like my last 'family.' 

My thought was briefly interrupted when a half-eaten lunch was dumped on to Grover. He had taken to wearing the hat I had given him, so none of it had gotten in his hair, making it even more unruly, but crumbled crackers cringed to the fabric, and some cheat dust had taken th liberty of showing up on his face, leaving him with a faint orange dusting on his face and clothes. Something blue and sticky was dribbling down his back (probably melted candy of some sort), and his eyes were clenched to gather from preventing anything from getting in his eyes. 

I sighed and looked up at Nancy, who seemed incredibly satisfied with herself. My eyes flickered up slightly and to the side, rolling unintentionally of her antics. 

"Oops." She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. "I thought you were the trash." 

"If I'm trash, then your the stain at the bottom of the dumpster," I remarked under my breath, leaning backward to further my self from her. Instead of responding, she dumped her still-full drink onto my head, thoroughly wetting my hair and face. 

My eyes snapped shut immediately, preventing any juice from getting into my eyes, and in the split second that I couldn't see, hell rose.

"Percy pushed me!" She screeched. I oped my eyes and took in Bobofet, waist-deep in water, screaming like someone had killed her puppy. 

Suddenly Mrs. Dodds was standing next to us, eyes black behind the flimsy old-person glasses she wore. She seemed taller, more angular than usual. Focusing on the voices behind me, I tried to see what happened from the whispers. None of it made any sense. From what I could gather, the water had 'grabbed' Nancy. 

Because, we all know water is logically physically capable of doing that. 

Ms. Dodds ran to Nancy, smother the girl with sugary promises like new clothes and revenge and _punishment_. (Notice how she turned a blind eye to Grover and me) Meanwhile, Percy jerked off his sweatshirt and handed it to me, seeing as I had forgotten mine at school and was now cold and wet. 

"It's okay-" I tried to say, but Percy didn't listen, only shoving it onto me, and yanking the hood up on my head, almost aggressively. 

"Thanks," I said quietly. Percy just nodded, eyes focused on Ms. Dodds. As she sent Nancy off to the bathroom, I could feel the sheer sadistic excitement radiating off of her.

"Now, honey-" She addressed Percy, with the same sickly sweet tone that reminded me of spoiled honey. 

"I know," He grumbled, running his hand through his knotted hair. "A month of erasing workbooks." 

I tensed. When punched, there was a basic formula to being let off easy. Accept ownership. Apologize. Talk bad about yourself. 

The person will disagree with you, ex: 

_ "I'm such a screw-up,"_

_ "No, you're not. You did your best," _

And etcetera, until they blame themselves for your mistake, praise you, let you off the hook. 

It's taken years to perfect this technique, and despite sharing it with Percy, he thought sass was the best option. Worst-case scenario, at least denies as much as possible. 

If I had the finances and credibility to write a book, I would.

"Come with me," Mrs. Dodds hissed. Grover tried to reason with the math teacher, even going as far as to shift the blame onto himself. I had half a mind to swindle my way into this, take the fall, but Dodds wanted Percy, and there was no way she was letting him get out of her grip this time.

"It's okay, man," Percy patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for trying." Wordlessly, I tossed him my crappy 15-dollar flip-phone, with the numbers for emergency services outlined inside with sharpie (I could memorize it, but honestly, that took a lot of work, and I was prone to mess things up). He caught it and pocketed it. 

"Honey," Mrs. Dodds yelled from the doorway. "Now."

"Good luck," I mumbled sincerely. 

I trudged to the bathroom and checked no one was in there and locked the door. Not the stall door, the actual door that leads to the whole Women's restroom. I quickly rinsed out my hair, and changed out of my sticky shirt, opting just to Percy's sweatshirt. I rinsed my shirt in the sink, wrang it out, and shoved it back in my backpack. Although my hair was wet, it felt better than it had previously. 

Just as I was about to leave, I got a throbbing headache. 

**Don't.**

What? My thoughts don't sound like that. Then again, thoughts don't sound like anything: we are unable to lower and raise the volume of our thoughts, and as they aren't spoken out loud, we have no way of knowing what they sound like. But a Mid-life crisis (Everyone who met me swore I'd never make it past 30) was not ideal at the moment, so I boxed it up, along with the rest of all my emotions and swore to never think of it again. 

**Don't. **She- It? Echoed. Was it a feminine voice? I'd never heard it before. Then again, I've never listened to anyone my thoughts before. It seemed feminine. Either way, I hesitated in my step, mulling it over. 

_ "...Don't what?" _I thought it back. There was no repose- I didn't know if I was expecting one, to be honest. As casually as possible, I briefly wondered about my mental state. While Schizophrenia was a valid conclusion, the symptoms would have to appear earlier in my childhood, unless I recently developed it. Paranoia, maybe? I had plenty to be paranoid about, but simply ignored all the troublesome events that, you know, actually happened. For instance, a blown-up school bus. Or two. 

Maybe five. 

Either way, if this was something else (My good conscious? Well, it took a long time for that to show up), Then it was being awfully unspecific. 

_ If you don't specify, I'm just going to do literally everything wrong if presented the opportunity._ I mused to myself. Don't go find Percy? Well, the door is right there, unlocked, and there is, of course, no _illuminated sign _telling me that this is _only _for _emergencies._

**Dodds. Don't.**

I blinked. Well, that was a bit more clarifying, but honestly, this presence had no authority over me. So what if I decided to barge in on The Doddster? What is it going to do about it? I pushed it all to the side, and decided I'd squeeze the water out of my hair, at least until it was damp, then go outside. Hopefully, Percy would be back by then. 

_Right-o, Jiminy Cricket.__ I will "_don't".

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted on Quotev. This is an edited version if you'd like to read the completed, original fic, then here's the link. Also, underneith is the one I'll be updating here. 
> 
> https://www.quotev.com/story/9868577/Heavens-Child/1


End file.
